Star 29: Meet Your Maker, Part 1
Star 29: Meet Your Maker, Part 1 is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Supernova . It is the full Debut of Flare, the Pheonix Knight. Summary Being alerted to Voltade's arrival on Earth, Flare came to Earth to defeat him, but he butts heads with Marcus. Meanwhile, Voltade reveals his plans of conquest Plot The rangers evacuate the zords, but Flare arrives and strikes Marcus interrogating him about Voltade. THey try to pry him off, but he's too powerful. When he recogizes the supernova crystal imbedded in them, he realizes that they are good. "Forgive me, i assumed you were with Voltade. No evil can ever touch the Crystal!" Ryan snarks at this. Meanwhile, Voltade begins to panic "He found me. I don't know how but he found me!" Astronia asks who and Voltade explains that he destroyed Phoenicus on accident at a power grab with help from the Navy Nova. Flare stated no matter what he will find and destroy him. "Flare is the only person who can defeat me! If he attacks us we are done for! I need to make my most powerful robot ever!!!" On the Moon, the rangers show Flare the base. He marvels at it, but is less than impressed with Marcus for some reason. Graddax and Flare reunite after years of not meeting. Graddax states Flare has protected the planet plenty of times. "I failed my ultimate mission though: My sloth caused the world to end! I still punish myself over it..." Flare says. Graddax says he could not have defeated that invading force by himself. Flare berates Marcus, saying that a leader must not let his mission veer from his eyes. Marcus feels unnecesarily attacked. Metoer Knight says he felt somthing similar, and that Flare cant let his life be taken over by this failure. Voltade reveals his plan to Astronia "I'm feeling confident about this one! This is my ultimate creation: The DeathTron 2000! Flare's robot wont be able to defeat this. Then ill destroy the rangers and take the Crystal, destroy Earth and rebuild my planet with its remains!!!" Astronia realizes the Voltade is not evil, just haunted by his mistakes. Voltade pilots the DeathTron 2000 to the Moon and attacks the Space Station. Flare blames Marcus for not being ready for this, leaving Marcus visually angry. The rangers pilot a damaged Quasar Nova Megazord while Flare summons his ship from Earth, but it will take time to arrive. Voltade goads Marcus, causing him to bite on his inhibitors and falls into Voltade's trap. He absolutely destroys the Megazord. Metoer Nova Megazord attacks but is overwhelmed. Flare blames Marcus and goes into the Cockpit and removes him. This is detremental as Voltade grabs the rangers and kidnapps them "HAHA Rangers! I've got you now! You'll meet your maker now!" and beginsto fly off. Marcus yells "No!!" as Flare continues to berate him. "You are an awful leader! Your skills are insufficent! Now they are Kidnapped because of you, Earth will end up like Phoenicus!" Has Voltade won? Debuts -DeathTron 2000 Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Supernova